Motivate Me the Additional Chapters
by 23.OscarWilde
Summary: A bored Rock legend. A young, aspiring musician and the inspirational air of Memphis, Tennessee. Find out a little history of the characters that made Motivate Me to what it is today.


**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Ah! I am so excited to do be publishing these! You can see this is a first of probably four _not animated_ OVA's from Motivate Me. (Then why don't just call them a spin off... because they really aren't)

These chapters will cover some of the history before Black Butler got together, the heartbreak of Madame Red, how Alois and Claude got together and how Ciel met William and Aleister and maybe an extra chapter that is still in process of developing. (Depends on the response)

Well, let's just start with Sebastian and Claude, probably my favorite pair shy from the obvious pairings. Go sit on the edge of your seat, but I must warn you that there is a lot of animalistic smut ahead so be careful not to drop off it.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

**Believe**

The city was San Francisco, and it was an unusually cold winters day in December. Packed in thick overcoats and warm leather boots, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus had defied the bleak wind that whipped their cheeks to get to their first paying performance in weeks. The air was unpleasantly crisp and if it had been freezing any harder, the cable cars probably wouldn't have made their usual route, but determination and money issues forced the two males to cross the city from their two room apartment in the Fisherman's Wharf to Castro St. down town.

Their performance was at Blush, a popular café decorated in an European wine bar style and right in the heart of the city's famous gay district. Neither really felt for it, but they couldn't be picky if they wanted to make it in the music industry.

The crowd was mixed, and taking the stage, both males instantly captured the room with their unearthly handsome looks. Even if dressed in plain hoodies and worn jeans, men and women alike were drawn to the duo that not only delivered in looks, but also gave away one hell of a show. With a five hundred dollar check, and another three hundred in cash collected by tips, Sebastian and Claude left the bar a little after eleven and started on their way back to their apartment.

"It was a good show."

Claude looked up and stared at the bottom of Sebastian's jaw. Standing in an overly crowded cable car, the two males were forcefully pressed together against one of the foggy windows. Sebastian firmed his grasp on the iron bar above his head and dropped his chin to his chest to look Claude in the eye.

"Right?"

"Of course it was," Claude murmured groggily and shifted a little in his uncomfortable position. It was futile and the only friction he felt was below the belt as his pelvis accidentally brushed against Sebastian's. Trying hard to ignore that this particular movement did more to him than make him fed up with all the Christmas tourists, Claude looked up in the crimson eyes of his friends. "They definitely got their money's worth."

"That they did," Sebastian mused, staring at a point behind Claude while he tried to deny that the shifting of his friend made him pleasantly hard. He had once entertained the thought of fucking Claude on a cold winters' night like this but that idea had been pushed to the background once they started to work together professionally. Sex could only lead to unwanted feelings and frustrations and those were the last thing they needed in this stage of their struggle to the top.

"Damned tourists," Claude swore out loud, earning some nasty glares from the elderly Southern couple next to them. "Can't they just all stay the fuck in their own state during the holidays?"

Sebastian shook his head at the minor stressed out rant Claude was having.

"Could you throw your pity party elsewhere rather than having it on a stuffed cable car. Who knows what type of crazy person you might set off with your pointless nagging," he pointed out and chuckled at the offended look on Claude's face after.

"All I'm saying is that those Americans would stop hovering down hamburgers like they're oxygen and talk a walk more often, this ride might've been less uncomfortable and smelly."

Grunting, Sebastian slapped a hand over his eyes as he felt the murderous glares of several heavy weights burn holes into the back of his head.

"Claude, I mean it – shut the fuck up," he hissed, offering an apologetic smile to the large blonde lady that had parked her electric wheelchair next to the fuming male. She lifted her nose in the air and made an extra slurping sound while sucking at the straw of her ice coffee.

"What are you getting so worked up about? I am merely expressing my opinion about the American culture and the barbaric need to keep those jaws munching and…" Claude nearly bit his tongue when the cable car hit a bump. Sebastian's body jolted forward by the sudden force of the mass pressing against his back and his eyes widened for a fleeting second when his hand accidentally palmed Claude's dick through his pants.

With his lips parted and his eyes wide in shock behind his glistening glasses, Claude refused to look up when he was shamefully aware his member stiffened and twitched at the unexpected touch.

Sebastian turned his head left and right, suspicious of aware eyes before he turned his gaze to the slightly shorter male in front of him. Even if it had been by accident, the pressure he applied to the now erect cock seemed to render Claude speechless and that was about all he needed right now. A wicked grin curled his lips as he bent down and whispered.

"So much for the barbaric jaw munching."

Claude shivered when he felt his friend's warm breath blow over his ear. Unable to official protest, he tried to wiggle in the touch, but this only seemed to amuse Sebastian. He felt the slender fingers squeeze his balls and he had to bite his bottom lip so the guttural groan that welled up in the back of his throat did not leave his lips.

"Sebastian," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Stop this."

"Why? It seems you are rather enjoying yourself, besides," Sebastian teasingly licked the earlobe. "This seems to be the only way to shut you up until we get to the apartment."

"I will kick your fucking ass if you don't stop this instant…" Claude threatened. It fell to deaf ears and only seemed to make Sebastian grave for more sinful teasing.

"Don't be so spiteful," Sebastian murmured low. "Your words are in such a strong contradiction to your body that is so eagerly reacting."

"Shut up, idiot," Claude snarled and turned his head away before Sebastian could see the slight blush that was starting to color his cheeks. The deep seductive chuckle that rose from his friend's lips was only extra fuel on Claude's embarrassing arousal. An involuntary grunt escaped his lips when Sebastian harshly cupped his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Trying to deny it is useless – I know it turns you on."

"Don't flatter yourself Michaelis. Your feeble attempts only proof that my body reacts to psychical contact after been sexless for three months."

A splendidly dangerous grin broke across Sebastian's face and the amused twinkling lights in his crimson eyes caused an acute and pleasant shiver down Claude's spine. Sebastian bend down until their nose almost touched.

"Do keep telling yourself that…" He whispered in a vaporous breath. "I like a little resistance. It only makes seeing that expression of pure utopian ecstasy as result of my administrations all the more pleasurable."

"_Next stop, Fisherman's Wharf_."

As sudden as the hand had palmed his erection, it was now pulled back and Claude felt the cool slender fingers curl around his wrist. Sebastian took the case of Claude's bass guitar, dragged him through the crowd and after some struggle, they stumbled out of the crowded cable car. Freed from the difficult position, Claude was about ready to punch Sebastian in the face, but the grip on wrist didn't loosen and he was forcefully dragged across the street to their apartment at the Marina Court complex.

* * *

Unable, or maybe even unwilling to resist the other male, Claude kept yelling at him to cut it the shit out, but his fuming fell to deaf ears. Sebastian climbed the stairs with his friend directly in his tow and they got some nasty glares from a couple down the hall when they walked the gallery to their front door.

"Keys," Sebastian panted, holding out his gloved hand. Claude grumbled some more curse words but the cold of the winter wind and the embarrassing display motivated him to dig into his pocket and drop the keys into the open palm. Once they were inside, Claude would knock him out before taking a hot shower and going to bed – or so he told himself.

Sebastian pushed the keys into the lock in one swift move and opened the front door.

"Get in," he growled hoarse while nearly tossing the reluctant male into the tiny hallway. Claude crashed against the closed door to their living room. He heard the creaking as Sebastian locked away the world outside and a soft thud when he put the instrument down. Before Claude could make an attempt to get away from his horny friend, Sebastian placed his right hand high on the doorframe and cupped Claude's erection with the other.

"Sebastian…" Claude swallowed audibly, irritated by his own incapability to shake the taller teenager off. "This isn't funny anymore."

When Sebastian aligned his chest with Claude's back, the latter could feel the erratic heartbeat and felt the heavy panting of the aroused male.

"Does this feel like a joke to you?" Sebastian asked while pressing his erection against Claude's ass.

"Cut it the fuck out," Claude snarled and tugged at the sleeve of Sebastian's black trench coat to stop him from undoing his pants. Sebastian just chuckled at the feeble attempts.

"You're not even putting any real effort in your resistance," he rasped in Claude's ear and made the older male shudder when he licked the outer shell. "Why not stop this ridiculous performance and just give in."

"Because I refuse to be someone's bitch," Claude snarled harsh. It was followed by a guttural grunt when Sebastian finally plunged his hand into the unbuttoned pants and cotton boxers. His cool fingers gradually stroke down the throbbing shaft and teased the twitching balls.

"Well, you're already a bastard which one might take as the male version of bitch."

"You think you're really funny, don't you… nah," Claude dipped his chin to his chest and watched the long fingers curl around his erection and slide up and down the shaft in a regular and smooth motion.

"No – but I do think that you are enjoying this far more than you led me on to believe."

"You are insane."

"No," Sebastian breathed and made Claude groan when he dragged his tongue over the tendons of his neck. "Just extremely horny."

"I don't see how that is my problem. Go get yourself a whore or something," Claude snarled.

"None will do when it is your face I want to see wrenched in tormented pleasure while I fuck you."

Claude bit his lip and swallowed vigorously to keep the obeying moans that rose in his chest to a minimum, but the teasing way Sebastian's skilled fingers worked on his erection made this task quite impossible.

"You don't have to act like you hate it so much," Sebastian mused, cupping Claude's chin with his free hand and tilting his head back until he could look in the lidded golden eyes. "I know you're turned on, your body tells me so. Now let me hear you voice that arousal."

"Idiot… nah," Claude squeezed his eyes shut when Sebastian dragged his tongue over his panting lips. "I am the older one… I should be… ah, shit."

Sebastian grinned at the tormented expression on his friend's face. His mouth twitched in with confusion, maybe even repulsion, but his eyes, his golden eyes told him that Claude wanted more than just this minor fondling. Perhaps, he even wanted to take it further than just some casual wanking.

"You should be what?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin. "As the older one you should've taken the lead?"

"Yes."

Sebastian placed his lips against Claude's red ear. "I should be the one pinned against a door, pointlessly resisting while you jerk me off."

"Well… I suppose."

"And you should have been the one, making me feel like the weaker party as I struggle against submission," he purred and provoked a grunt from Claude by licking his swollen earlobe. "Fruitlessly withstanding becoming an obeying dog while you shamelessly pound into me."

"Don't say such disgusting things," Claude snarled. It made Sebastian chortle with contempt and grin when the pressure his thumb exercised on the slit of the rigid dick made the older male moan in said resented obeying manner.

"What can I say," Sebastian continued in a scoffing manner. "I am a rebel with a cause, and let's just be honest with each other here," the teenager lifted his hand and showed Claude the precum that glistened on his digits. "You are enjoying this as much as I am."

Claude gritted his teeth at the mocking tone the teenager used to talk to him, but he was not entirely wrong. In his lifelong friendship with Sebastian, there had been numerous occasions on which he had imagined recklessly fucking him. There had always been that feeling lurking, but he denied it because it was not worth risking their friendship over.

Then Sebastian got forced into an engagement, and Claude had accepted that reluctantly. But not Sebastian… Sebastian had always been the rebel he said he was and he had started planning their eloping at the age of eleven. It always made Claude smile when he remembered the nights Sebastian put on Journey's Don't stop believin' and they fantasized about their future career as rich and famous artists and practiced performing this song in front of the posters of Pearl Jam, Bruce Springsteen and Johnny Depp that decorated the walls of Sebastian's room.

At the age fourteen, Sebastian had come to his home. It had been a rainy night, and the young boy had been panting heavy from the thick bag he had hauled on his back for fifteen miles. He had triumphantly showed him two tickets to America and asked Claude if he was going to roll the dice with him. Without hesitation or an explanation to his conservative parents, Claude had packed his bags and followed Sebastian, no questions asked. If it had not been to live out their boyish dreams, it was to look out for his younger friend.

Now, four years down the road, the younger friend was nearly eighteen, old enough to realize the sexual fantasies that had plagued Claude's dreams on and off, but in none of those had he been the receiving party.

"Idiot," he grumbled more to himself than to anyone else and he surprised Sebastian by yanking at the door handle and kicking the door to the living room open. Feeling the pressure on his cock lessen, Claude pulled Sebastian's hand out of his pants, turned and placing a hand on the teenager's back, he shoved him into the room. Putting his foot in front of Sebastian's Claude tackled him and by letting go of his wrist, the teenager fell to the floor.

Sebastian turned on his back, his eyes daring and his smirk amused while Claude loomed over him, his expression ominous when the streetlight reflected in his glasses and made his eyes unreadable.

"Touché," Sebastian murmured and propped up on his elbows.

Claude bared his teeth in annoyance, sank down and straddled the teenager's hips.

"Cut it the hell out Sebastian," he growled, pinning his friends wrists to the floor to prevent him from making any sudden moves. "Your stunt to shock me into shutting up on the cable car worked. You made your point so just stop it."

Deliberately ignoring Claude, Sebastian gazed up at him through lidded eyes and smirked in a seducing smug manner. "Perhaps you could actually manage on top," he punned. His intention to throw Claude off balance worked and the older male blinked shocked at him. Seeing his chance clear, Sebastian jerked his hips up, freed one hand from Claude's grasp and with an involuntarily yelp from the older male, the roles were switched to their original state again.

Sebastian pushed his knee between Claude's legs, putting pressure on the other male's balls and erection. It made Claude grunt with both defeat and arousal.

"I have to admit that dominant and resisting side of you does turn me on," Sebastian murmured while he bend down. "But what gives me a thrill," he continued, pushing the glasses in Claude's hair and grazing his lips over the parted ones. "Is the way you look so much better underneath me," he finished and immediately pushed his tongue into the open mouth, crashing it against Claude's and making it so the older male was unable to protest. Not wanting to deny his desires any longer, Claude just tried to settle into his newly appointed role and started on tugging at the belt and silver buttons of Sebastian's black overcoat.

* * *

Leaning back, Sebastian grinned at the now somewhat meek look on Claude's face.

"Finally decided to just give in then?" Sebastian mused and took the tip of the collar between his thumb and forefinger. "Such a good boy," with one strong tug, most of the buttons of Claude's overcoat were undone.

"It is seriously not required for you to comment on everything," Claude snapped, pushing Sebastian's coat off his shoulders and throwing it regardlessly through the room. Sebastian chuckled and unwrapped his scarf from around his neck.

"Here," he gently lifted Claude's head and put the grey woolen scarf underneath it. "Might be a little more comfortable."

Claude frowned, reached down and hooked his finger behind the rim of Sebastian's pants. "I don't want to be comfortable," he stated coolly and smoothly unbuttoned the buttons on his friends jeans. "I want sex. Now drop the wimp act before I change my mind."

A newfound arousal soared through Sebastian's body and made him suck air into his lungs through his teeth.

"Naturally," he declared as he grabbed the collar of Claude's grey hoodie and tore the fabric apart with ease, baring the older male's muscular chest.

Claude could've told him that he just ruined a perfectly good piece of clothing, but something in the crimson eyes had changed. Something about the manner Sebastian's smirk seemed more diabolic as he bend down and dragged his tongue over the heaving torso. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it but his entire attitude had something primal and predatory and it made Claude's cock twitch with longing.

Sebastian shifted his body and his hands started to work his pants off while he attached his lips to the tendons of Claude's neck, sucking hard on the skin of the throat and lapping at the red mark after. A low grunt ripped from Claude's lips when Sebastian sank his teeth into the skin for a bite that tore the flesh. Sebastian detached his mouth from the neck, pushed himself up and placed his lips against Claude's.

"As you wish," he murmured before kissing him aggressively. Claude could taste the metal of his own blood on the younger male's tongue and it made him grab a fistful of Sebastian's raven locks and tugged hard at them. Sebastian leaned back and gazed at the lidded eyes and swollen lips for a moment.

"What the fuck are you smirking about?" Claude snapped. His question was answered with Sebastian propping himself up on his knees.

"I was thinking about taking this a little slower, you know… to let you get eased into the feeling of being the prey instead of the predator," Sebastian spoke while take Claude's black boots, pants and boxers off, leaving the male with only his coat and torn hoodie. Sebastian looked up at him again, something flickering in his lidded crimson eyes. "But since you insist," he grabbed Claude's bicep and while standing himself, he roughly pulled the older male to his feet. "How am I to not oblige accordingly," he harshly shoved Claude against the wall and pinned him against it with his own body.

Claude sucked air through his teeth as Sebastian started to jerk him off in a high tempo while his other hand reached around and fondled his ass. With his head tipped back, Sebastian gazed down on the older male that grunted through clenched jaws and pounded his head against the thin plaster wall that separated their apartment from that of the landlord.

"Come on" Sebastian pushed the front of his pants and boxers down, grabbed one of the clenched hands and pushed it against his erection. "touch me too."

Claude uncurled his hand and wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. The dick twitched eagerly against the administrations and for a moment, Sebastian dropped his chin to his chest to watch the hand slide up and down his dick.

"Such trained skills," he murmured with a grin. "I can tell you jerk yourself off a lot."

"Shut the fuck up… nah," Claude craned his neck when he felt a slender finger stroke his scrotum. Sebastian bend down, placing his forehead against Claude's.

"What do you think about when you touch yourself. Do you think about fucking me?"

"Sebastian," Claude protested weakly through gritted teeth.

It made the younger male smile briefly. He suckled a finger of his free hand into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it before popping it out of his mouth and pushing it between the parted lips of the older male. He watched Claude suck the finger for a moment before he roughly pulled it out, dropped his hand and reached around.

"Or do you think about me, fucking you," he asked and made Claude call out when he thrusted his finger inside his hole in one swift move. Not granting him the time to adjust, Sebastian finger fucked him fast, gradually adding a second and third finger.

Claude's knees buckled under the joined administrations and they sank down to the floor together. Squatting like this, Sebastian fingers had a different angle and with every plunge, he hit Claude's prostate. It made the older male curse and when Sebastian sank to his knees, bend over and sucked the throbbing dick into his mouth, Claude threw his head back and grunted his name hard.

Sebastian twirled his tongue around the head of the cock before engulfing it entirely. He bobbed back up and teased the precum leaking slit with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck me."

Sebastian tipped his head back and stared directly in the lidded golden eyes of Claude. A grin curled his lips when he saw the blush on Claude's cheek, an effect of all his efforts.

"What was that?" He asked smugly.

"If you continue any longer, I'm going to come," Claude explained coolly. "And I already finger fucked myself before, so I might as well know what it feels like to be really fucked."

Sebastian stared him blank in the eye for a moment. After, he pulled his fingers out of Claude's ass and propped up on his knees and the tips of his toes between Claude's legs.

Without speaking another word, Claude took Sebastian's dick, lowered himself and positioned the head against his hole. Contemplating for one second if he really was ready to take this role, he told himself to suck it up and eased himself down on the dick.

"Shit… fuck," Sebastian cursed out loud while Claude bit his lip hard not to cry out from the pain the foreign intrusion caused to his virgin ass. He tried to relax all his muscles and after a painfully slow impaling, the long and thick cock was sheathed to the base. The males panted heavy at thrill of a feeling that was new to the both of them.

"You're so fucking tight, Claude," Sebastian cursed and reached around to squeeze the older male's ass. "Is it alright if I move already."

"Just… damnit… don't move just yet," Claude cursed, digging his nails into the muscles of Sebastian's back.

"I can't, I fucking need to move. Your ass is clenching my dick so fucking tight. I am sorry."

"Sebastian! I fucking told you to… ah-nahh…" Claude threw his head back and could only produce painful groans while Sebastian slowly pulled back and plunged back in.

"Jesus fuck… this feels so fucking good," Sebastian grunted, sucking air through his teeth. "You're fucking amazing," he continued while sliding his arm under one of Claude's legs and placing it over his shoulder and repeating this with the other so he got a deeper angle.

Claude had not been able to talk during the first minutes Sebastian plunged into him. He could only cling to the younger male, his nails digging deeper into the skin of his friend's back until they penetrated the flesh and Sebastian felt warm blood slowly trickle down his skin. He didn't mind it, the sensation he felt soaring through his body while he watched his dick slide in and out of his friend left little room for thinking about anything else.

After the first painful minute had passed, Claude's muscles started to relax and the feeling of the thick cock hitting his prostate was starting to dominate every part of his brain. He cursed and moaned, literally begging Sebastian to go faster. His friend complied eagerly and pounded in and out of him at such a fast tempo Claude's back slammed against the wall with every thrust.

"Jerk yourself off," Sebastian demanded and watched delighted as Claude complied instantly and eagerly wrapped his hand around his own dick.

"Nahh… fuck… fuck," Claude pounded his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling, his lips parted while he grunted and cursed. "I'm going to come, Sebastian."

"Then come," Sebastian declared, squeezing and slapping Claude's firm ass. "Let me see you come."

Not before long, Claude granted Sebastian his request and he moaned hard while he came, spraying his semen over his abdomen and chest. Sebastian grinned satisfied, called him a good boy and growled animalistic while he too came inside Claude ass. With slow thrusts, he milked his cock until his orgasm subsided and panted heavily while leaning forward, placing his palms against the wall and resting his pounding head on Claude's chest.

"This was a fucking onetime thing," Claude said after a moment.

Sebastian tipped his head back and chuckled when he saw the upset frown on his friend's face. He leaned in, gave him a sarcastic and stretched sure before kissing him and rendering him unable to continue his lecture.

"I mean it," Claude panted after Sebastian leaned his head back again. "It is just that I am the most adult of us two and was the only one willing to make a compromise."

"You talk so smoothly while my dick is still sheathed up your ass."

"Shut up and get that thing out of me!"

"Come on, what happened to oh please Sebastian, you sexual god, fuck me because I want to feel your glorious dick fill me to bursting."

"Sebastian!"

The younger male chuckled and leaned forward again. "Thank you for being the most adult and let me take advantage of your firm and pretty ass," he grinned and added a taunting wink.

"Just shut it and get out of me."

"No, I want more. I gave you all, now I want to get a blowjob before I fuck you again."

"You're not getting any, period."

"I will, watch me."

Claude rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to lecture him some more but was cut off by the soft and swollen lips of Sebastian that covered his. He sighed in the kiss and just decided to give up denying he hadn't enjoyed it.

* * *

The soft click of an old Zippo lighter resounded through the silent room and the faint glimmer of fire illuminated Sebastian's crimson eyes for a brief moment while he lit his cigarette.

They were a shower and a cursing rant of Claude smacking their tiny television away from their sex rampage and they now sat on the couch and watched Wallstreet for the umpteenth time.

"Do you think it is time to give up?"

Claude cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. The younger male was chewing on the nail of his thumb and stared at his sweatpants.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian sucked on his cigarette and huffed out some tobacco. "This dream we have been chasing. When do you think it is time we start being honest with ourselves and just give up."

Claude turned the volume down and shifted in his seat until he faced Sebastian. "Where is this coming from all of the sudden? Those are my condescending lines, not yours."

Sebastian chortled softly and cocked his head to his friend. "We cannot live of eight hundred dollars every other month. We are lucky the landlord seems to have taken a fancy to your otherwise we would've been thrown out by now."

Claude mashed his brows together while analyzing Sebastian's profile. In this band, they both had their part to fulfill. Sebastian had the utmost believe in their music and Claude was the one who always worried about money.

"Is this about that call from your parents this morning?" Claude asked and closely studied the reaction of his friend. Sebastian shrugged a little, retrieved his wallet and pulled the credit card that had been their keep safe in times of real financial crisis for the past four years. The card his mother had pressed in his hand before Sebastian had turned his back on his home for good four years ago.

"In about a week, when I turn eighteen, this thing will be worthless and we will be broke," he threw it on the coffee table and stared resentful at it. "It was a nice enough dream though," he sighed before sucking at his cigarette again.

Claude stared at him for a couple of moments before he pushed himself up, walked to his torn hoodie and retrieved a napkin from the pocket.

"Here."

Sebastian frowned and took the appletini stained napkin from Claude's hand. "What's this?"

"You know that blonde kid that always shows up at our performances," Claude began while he slowly eased himself down on the couch, minding not to burden his ass too much.

"Your fan boy," Sebastian retorted skeptical and grinned while he avoided the flailing arm of his friend who tried to smack him against the back of his head. "He finally summoned the courage to give you his number?"

"No, he came to me after the performance and bluntly told me that if we ever want to become successful, we needed a drummer."

Sebastian whistled. "Ballsy. That kid's got some spunk, I like that," Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he tried to read the curly handwriting. "Does this certain Alois Trancy know any good drummers?"

"Claims he is one."

Sebastian bend forward and carefully placed the napkin over the credit card. He repeated the name several times, chewing on the syllables before he cocked his head to the side and told Claude they might as well give him a call now that their career was heading toward a dead end.

"I agree. Can't be much harm in the, right" Claude spoke, switching to random music channel. The last tunes of Aerosmith's Dream on gradually floated over in a song that made both men snap their heads up for a moment until the tunes went into a different direction than they had expected.

"Boo!" Sebastian threw a pillow at Peter Cetera who sang about the glory of love. Claude wrinkled his nose in disgust at the song Angela had bombarded to the first song she and Sebastian would dance to at their wedding and starting switching through the channels again.

Sebastian glanced sideways and after a minute, Claude turned his head too. They smiled and the youngest dragged his digits through his hair.

"That would've been too cliché," Sebastian laughed. Claude agreed with a sharp nod. After some more moments of silence, their eyes met again.

"You got it on your cell?" Sebastian stood to retrieve his mobile from his coat. Claude shook his head and got up too.

"I can do better," he opened his laptop and scrolled through his music. He clicked the song and when the piano started to play, Claude straightened his back and slowly turned to Sebastian. A wide grin curled the younger males lips and the moment Steve Perry started singing he joined him while Claude made a show of playing the air bass.

* * *

Claude sighed annoyed when Sebastian pulled away the blankets again. After they performed Don't stop believing several times, they had called Alois. The blonde had invited them to his home in Haight Ashbury and to celebrate what might be the actual start of their career, they drank a bottle of rum together. They had passed out cold on Claude's bed but the cold draft that persistently penetrated through the cracks in the windowsill had woken the older male up.

"Sebastian," he nudged his friend. Sebastian just moaned and rolled onto his side.

"Sebastian," Claude nudged him again, this time a little rougher than last. Sebastian scratched the spot on his abdomen when his friend had touched him and slept on.

"Sebastian!" Claude kicked his sheens hard. Sebastian's eyes cracked open and he jolted up screaming he didn't want to touch Angela her boob-less body. Claude arched an eyebrow at the back of his panting friend.

"What the fuck was that?"

Sebastian turned his head left and right, blinking at the darkness. Turning his head around, he looked surprised at Claude.

"I don't know man," he sighed, pushing a hand in his hair. "I just had the worst fucking nightmare."

"I reckon," Claude retorted. "Anything with Angela in it is a nightmare. You ever had something like this before?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, as a matter-of-fact, I never dream. But fuck, this seemed so real."

"Strange," Claude murmured, subtly tugging as much blanket his way as he could without Sebastian noticing. "Perhaps you shouldn't drink rum anymore."

"Nuhuh, it was not the rum…" Sebastian mashed his brows together. "It probably was probably some unfinished business or something, which is strange because I have this gut feeling that the band is going to be fine."

"You know," Claude yawned and turned his back on Sebastian. "Why don't you figure it out on your own – in your _own_ bed. Night."

Sebastian scoffed and turned his head to look at his friend. Seeing the back of Claude, a grin curled his lips. Claude felt the weight shift and lay down next to him.

"You know," Sebastian began, propping his head on his hand and gazing down on the older male. "I actually think it is the unfinished sex act."

Claude's eye popped open when he felt a hand slide into the back of his sweatpants.

"It wasn't!" He snarled. "Leave me the fuck… ahh," he clenched the sheet tight when Sebastian pushed a finger against his twitching hole. The younger male bend down and placed his lips against Claude's ear.

"I do believe you are quite ready again."

Claude swallowed, afraid to turn to look at his friend. He felt his dick stiffen so he could hardly deny that this wasn't turning him on.

"Come on," Sebastian purred. "You're my best friend. I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave me hanging like this, all horny and bothered, haunted by nightmares of my horrible ex-fiancé."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Claude considered his options.

"Kicking me out of your bed now is not the adult thing to do, you know," Sebastian bargained. "Besides, adults always finish what they started."

Claude groaned tortured when Sebastian cleverly used his own words against him and closed his eyes. "Alright, just one more time."

He felt Sebastian grin against his ear and shuddered when he felt his breath tickle his skin while he spoke again.

"Just more time, naturally," and he made Claude moan out loud when he pushed his finger inside, just one more time.

* * *

And that, little children, is the origin of Sebastian's unfinished sex act nightmares.

So, how are we all liking a fairly submissive Claude? I didn't want him to be too obeying and give him a little control over the situation. I hope I pulled that off.

People, respond to this with wicked reviews and you will find out more about the history of the characters. I believe there are some people who are anxious to know how Alois and Claude got together and how Ann lost Vincent to her sister, maybe even the origins of Collide, Ciel's first band. If you all want to know this, **_review!_**

Also, I recently uploaded chapter 22 on the original Motivate Me, go review that too and make my day just a little more brighter!

**_..._**

_My dearest Julie, you know you were all a lot of my reasons to keep writing when I went through my rough weeks after the break-up. _

_So this one was for you and I hope you enjoy reading it over and over. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did brainstorming about it with you. May it bring you many more fruitful nights of Tatum-time. _

_Give your handsome husband and sweet critters a kiss from me and keep doing so everyday until I come to the States to do it myself next year! (J.M. Tatum, be prepared because we are really coming haha..) _

_Many kisses my sweet, I love you! E._


End file.
